stopvsscumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Customtomizer1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The S.T.O.P. vs. S.C.U.M. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Malcadon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adding New Fan Content Yeah, I own one figure - Tanka - and its quite flimsy (to the point where I fear that the lower-arm will snap-off if handled wrong), and I'm glade it no longer smells. Most figure-buffs look down on this line for their poor design, but I see a lot of potential in the cards they come with. And while I'm not a fan of the figures, I could just modify other figures of the 1:18th scale (G.I.Joe, Terminator Salvation or those third-party sets) to make better - although I have not done so. While the "brown-pride" angle might make for a good selling point, the way they where produced and sold sounds a little... ironic. XP I cant find any info on the lines' creator. The company that produced them have nothing on their website about them - just those shitty Homies. If I did, I would have a number of questions to ask - epically timeline data. Everything I'm doing here is "fan-wank" (fan speculation) and "fan-fic" (pure made-up bullshit). On top of being a figure-buff, I always enjoyed the filecards Larry Hama wrote for the G.I.Joe line, and I play a lot of tabletop role-playing games, so crafting fictional settings is second-nature to me. The ideas I had to made-up the setting (Hubs, Nomads and such) stems from a the Nomad communities from a Cyberpunk 2020 fan-site called Datafortress 2020, as well as the 1997 movie The Postman. Here are some more info I had forgot or just thought of: * Company Towns, like their real life counterparts, have a lot of control over the lives of their people. The leader is basically "The Boss" while everyone else is treated like "The Help". (if you seen the Firefly episode Jaynestown, then you'll know what I'm talking about) * Hubs are vary much like western boom towns - in that they attract a lot of yahoos - even if they dont look like towns from the old west. * Gasoline/Petrol is hard to come by, but military vehicles from the final wars and some civilian cars used a type of rugged diesel engine that can burn alcohol and vegetable oil better then normal diesel engines. If you have anything else to add, then add it. If you what a place to list ideas without editing the pages, then try the forumshttp://stopvsscum.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index. I'm working on adding something to the 6 core characters pages to separate official and fan-made info. Oh, dont forget to add the four tildes (~ x4 = the code for a signature) on Talk Pages, as I did not know who was massaging on my User Talk Page until I looked in the History. Like this --> Malcadon 20:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah Cyclopes dose look "Mad Max" (then again, what Post Apocalyptic fiction is not trying to copy Road Warriors), but he is definitely Dennis Hopper from Water World - that was the first thing that struck me when I saw those figures. "Are these figures still in your area?" Nope, or I would have a more complete set. The line was discontinued awhile ago. "What figures do you collect?" Classic RAH Joes, the newer 25th-30th line (I like to collect Cobra troops and paint them into different types & ranks), Terminator Salvaton (I use the humans as fuller, but I also like the exoskeletons), Star Wars (mostly for the Stormtrooper types), some comicbook figures that strike my fancy (I'm a fan of Kamandi, so I got it, and I got the Storm & Nightcrawler set to make a Zarana figure and Kurt Wagner: Warlord of ? custom), Iron Man (for the Droid Armor), Gundam model kits (I like the line suits - GMs, Zaku IIs - more then the flashy Gundam types), and I have a LARGE collection of gaming miniatures (Ral Partha, Grenadier, Reaper, Games Workshop, etc.). "Are you a member of any figure forum (GI Joe or other)?" Yeah. I'm a member of HISS Tank - a large G.I.Joe forum with a lot of people and traffic. I stop going their over their one-sided politics. I'm more active at the Fighting 1:18th - a smaller, but more liberal fan forum. The only part of WH40K I ever got into was Necromunda. It was basically a skirmish-level game, but I'm more it to the setting - to role-play in with another rule set - then the rules. My handle - Malcadon - is from that game. "I don't want to do this. I've seen enough war. We all have. But if we don't stop Cyclops ...if we dont stop S.C.U.M. .... humanity will be set back 400 years. We're the last line of defense . There is no one else other than us." I like your exhausted soldier idea. Well, adding the quote is as simple as adding in the text. Be mindful of the "Source" and "Visual" bars. Visual mode allows you to add stuff easily with popups (best used with links, tables and templates), but you have to press Ctrl/Cmd+C or V to cut copy or paste. Source mode shows the source code. This is for advanced users, but once one gets use to wiki codes, one can edit with greater speed and accuracy. (I use Source mode by default) Don't get daunted by the complexity of the wiki codes, as I started-off knowing nothing, and its surprising easier then html or bulletin board (BBCode) codes. Take some time to read the help page, and then practice at The Sandbox (I made this page for users to fuck around with). Categorizing is as simple as fishing for letters in the Category Bar in Visual mode. Just press a latter, and choose an appropriate category. With characters, start with "Characters", then add their affiliation (STOP Members, SCUM Members, or Independent - if you are adding nameless grunts and thugs, add "Troops"), and add Original Content if it is a cannon character or Fan-made Content if its not. "Organizations" (note the "s" at the end, or it will link to site organization) are any type of group: STOP, SCUM or otherwise. "Conflicts" are the major events in the fiction. Yes, this site was subject to vandalism. The toyline is considered such a shitty product, that random fucks like to shit all over it. I removed much of the vandalism, but I overlooked the rename. The vandal is named Heroresama. Malcadon 22:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Although most people would only focus on the worst aspects of the toyline, but we focus on the best parts and add to it. It maybe a form of "fanfic," but it is fun to do. So yeah, the toyline gets no love on action figure forums, but we have at least this much. With regards to the vandalism, its something that happens in a lot of Wikias. Thankfully they can be re-edited or "rolled back" (basically, an "undo" feature). As long as sensible users are on top of things, it would not be a big issue. I have just read the Victor Jones page and is neat. It looks like it tries to fit in the fan-made stuff that I mostly made-up, while keeping a respectful distance form the canon stuff - namely, being independent from S.T.O.P. Although I have to confess that I have been avoiding the bigger issue of detailing the background of the S.T.O.P. and S.C.U.M. groups, so it is harder to guess what sort of people they are (in fact, one could can easily replace SCUM with generic warlords, and remove STOP outright and still have enough info to make a working setting to role-play in). From how you noted the Freeman Alliance, they sound a lot like what S.T.O.P. should be. Your ideas on "a group of former war veterans, police officers, former political activist and business owners in North America who network and provide supplies to Agents in the field who are actively opposing S.C.U.M. and their supporters", and the whole "war-weary soldier" concepts sound like great ideas to build S.T.O.P. on. And they really make the setting feel less of a hopeless piss-pot then how I presented the world. Yes, hope... with a twist of cynical. If you are going add info to the core six characters, try to change the core content - the Official Biography - as little as possible, while adding fan-made content to Additional Information. Beyond that, feel free to make edits that feels right in the other pages. I am also been working on some simple sketches for generic Company-man, Bandit, Nomad, and SCUM Agents. I'm still working on them, and I will present them as soon as I can get my scanner up and working. Malcadon 23:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hay Customtomizer! Are you out there? I have been adding some new stuff here and there. The Bookkeepers are book-lovers, who spread and preserve knowledge. And the White Coats are wandering physicians, who cannot do any harm. I also added some other content to the other pages (like S.T.O.P. and the STOP-SCUM Conflict). As usual, S.C.U.M. are still the biggest assholes in town. Your Freemen Alliance group was a great idea! They allow S.T.O.P. to be focused on being a highly selective, and dedicated group of elite commandos, while the F.A. are more of a reluctant para-military group, that are more focused on urban-recovery and civil-engineering. I do not know if that was your original intention, but its seems like a logical niche for them, and makes for a good intermediate between S.T.O.P., and the newer - more pacifistic - groups. By the way, are you involved with the Battle Beast community? Malcadon 14:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC)